


I'm not Dead

by deuxange



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, Happy pride month, Hot, I might add, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Post-Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, gay kissing, minor depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxange/pseuds/deuxange
Summary: Based on an AU edit by heathen.edits on YouTube-------------------------Ed suffers from the death of his best friend. Who isn't dead after all, as it turns out. Ed thinks he should use that chance to set things straight.Or, well, not so straight :)------------------Basically, my version of the reunion scene, inspired by an amazing edit.





	I'm not Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gotham Writers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gotham+Writers).



> I don't know what the fuck this is, but you're welcome :)
> 
> Aye, my first nygmobblepot fic on here

It was dark. Very. Ed preferred darkness these days. It was darkness that surrounded him as the cold surface of the sink imprinted his hand, which was clutching it tightly. His knuckles turned white from pressure each time a memory would pass his mind. At first he'd only dreamt of it. Then, he started seeing him at daylight. It reached the point where Ed saw a teary eyed Oswald every time he closed his eyes.  
I shouldn't have done it.  
Something in Ed's mind told him. He'd wanted to. Justice was justice and revenge was revenge. A murder for a kill. Eye for an eye. But it wasn't the same. Whilst Oswald barely knew Isabella the way he did, Ed had known Oswald for long. He had comitted a cold blooded murder. On his best friend. Ed told himself that Oswald had done the exact same, only it was hatred he had felt. Meanwhilst, Ed never hated Oswald. Nonetheless, he had to die. Ed knew the second Oswald mentioned love. These days, Ed wished he never consulted Isabella's death. The Riddler sighed and leaned forward to wash his face. The title felt undeserved, since he'd gained it for such terrible act. Looking at himself in the mirror, Edward still saw the Riddler. He was that person, alright. Only a weakened and drained version nowadays. Ed would have gone out, maybe killed some garbage that didn't know to appreciate his riddles. Even for that, he didn't feel strong enough. He let go of the sink's coldness, but the second he did a memory flashed behind his eyes and he gripped it again. He rubbed his eyes at the painful jerk. Damn Oswald's smile. Ed knew now that all the Penguin ever smiled for truly way him. Maybe Ed would have been able to smile back one day. He mentally slapped himself. He wasn't going to dread after Oswald any more like this. He turned around and breathed in deeply, backing himself against the sink. A noise caught him off guard mid-breath. The kitchen. Edward carefully pulled his gun and stepped towards the hallway. The house was dark, Ed hadn't really taken care of it ever since returning from the docks. Neither had he taken care of himself in a while. The ground grunted under him slightly as he slowly reached the kitchen. He stuck his head into the room. The intruder had stopped what he had been doing and turned towards the door. Oswald laughed mildly, as he knew who those quiet footsteps belonged to. He'd missed it here. Most of all had he missed Ed. Ed, who had now recognized the stranger, started to go into shock because it couldn't be. His old friend smiled as he mockingly asked,  
'Miss me, Ed?'  
'Oswald. How-'  
His voice shook. He quickly swallowed and set up a serious face. It was frightening out Oswald could change him from the Riddler to a hurt little person in no time.  
'- You died.'  
Oswald just smiled, bathing in the sound of Ed's rough voice.  
'Well, I'm not dead.'  
Ed stepped closer.  
'It's you,'he said slowly, his usually so quick mind processing that Oswald was indeed real and alive before him.  
'Still so smart, Ed. No, I am not a figment of your overly crazed mind.'  
Oswald's blue eyes brightened and darkened with the raging thunder outside. Ed would've never told him this; but he thought Oswald was one of the most beautiful persons on Earth.  
Edward's breath hitched as he drew closer to the dead man.  
"You're dead," he said.  
"Doesn't look like I am. But it felt so," Oswald whispered, his smile never fading," the pain I wished I was, Ed."  
And it was all his fault. Ed wanted to throw up. Wanted to run. To wake up. Because this was unreal. As if he were reading his mind, Oswald said,  
"This is real. For someone as smart as you, you should know. You should also know," he looked into Ed's eyes now,"you won't lose me this easily again."  
Ed shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  
"I don't care,"he managed to say,"I don't love you."  
Oswald started laughing. Gripping the kitchen counter with a hand.  
"You've said that before, and even now it doesn't look like it."  
"Shut up," Ed whispered.  
Oswald was still laughing.  
"I said SHUT UP!"Ed hissed, but Oswald didn't stop.  
Edward fell silent then. He closed his eyes in agaony. He missed Oswald with every fibre of his body and being. Edward wanted Oswald back. The want tore at him and ripped Ed's nerves apart. The need dragged him closer to the warmth of Oswald's body. He'd stopped laughing and watched Edward's internal debate. He reached out to touch the black of the Penguin's suit. He twisted it in his hand. Oswald smiled, closing his eyes. He remembered the feeling. Ed recognized the other's expression.  
"I know what you're doing."  
Oswald remained silent.  
Ed wanted to slap him.  
Instead, his fingers curled deeper into the fabric.  
"I love you."  
And the blue eyes were open and digging into his soul, exposing Ed's deepest thoughts.  
Oswald's eyes were still closed when Edward had instinctively leaned in to kiss the bird. Ed felt Oswald's smile beneath his lips, and cursed silently. Edward began to pull away, and started to say something. Oswald didn't let him get this far away again. He kissed the taller one harder, and wasn't surprised that his actions were being allowed. What he hadn't expected was Ed to grip his shoulders tightly, hot breath pouring into Oswald's mouth, as Ed forced it open.  
"You were right. I miss you," he repeatedly said between kisses.  
Oswald leaned backwards on the kitchen counter, Ed bending over him. Edward knew how openly Oswald was giving himself to Edward, and all the trust that came with it. His hand held Oswald's neck, the other his back as he kissed him from above.  
"Regret shooting me yet?"  
Oswald's face was flushed, eyes sparkling in anticipation. Beautiful, Ed had to admit.  
"You know this could've happened earlier if you would have hurried with the wine."  
Ed looked down. He swore he heard Oswald murmur 'damn Isabelle' under his breath.  
"I forgive you."  
The smile found its way back on Oswald's face.  
"And I love you. I'm an idiot for having to kill you to know that."

**Author's Note:**

> IM STILL ALIVE  
> AFTER 8 MONTHS  
> I'm celebrating my AO3 comeback with this fic.   
> Oh, and if you want to know my inspo, comment, I'll link you the video.
> 
> I appreciate comments more than kudos, fyi :3


End file.
